Man of His Word
by SSADabby
Summary: Ducky and Abby work through the angst that has kept them apart for the last 8 months. Established Prior Ducky/Abby relationship. Warning: chapters 2 and 4 are graphic!
1. Chapter 1

All of the lights were off in the forensics lab. He could tell it was later than he had expected because the streetlights were shining through the windows, illuminating the lab. August in DC meant they usually didn't come on until after 9pm. Where had all the day gone to anyway?

Utilizing his key set, Dr. Mallard let himself into the lab, but decided against turning any lights on. He knew precisely where he needed to go…where she always kept it. In the storage containment locker next to her desk was his target. The good Doctor retrieved Bert from his usual home and moved him over to sit on the counter in front of the video monitor linked to his own in Autopsy. Opening his billfold, he took out a small creased 3x5 card and placed it between Bert's feet; with it, the single black rose he has nursed in his office for the past two days. As his stomach churned and tied in knots, he donned his trench coat and fedora, locked the door to the lab, and headed home.

**********PFOOF**********

Abby liked Fridays, mostly. If there were no hot cases she could likely have the weekend all to herself…just like she has had for the last eight months. Ducky had become exceptionally cold towards her after their fling around the holidays. At first she could believe it had to do with his Mothers' rapidly declining health, move to a nursing home, and then inevitable passing…but something lingered with him. He had been nice enough, not outwardly mean in any way, but not the man she had come to know over the past decade. In those last eight months, not a single hug, peck on the cheek, or even a sidelong smile had he spared for the Goth.

On her walk into NCIS, Abby was met by McGee who seemed extra cheery today, something she was ill-equipped to deal with.

"Hey Abby, got any plans for the weekend?" McGee asked gleefully as he sipped his coffee.

"No McGee, no plans, never any plans." Abby answered as she drank angrily from her caf-pow.

Casual Friday meant that in her skate shoes and pants, Abby could have easily outran McGee, but she knew that he would insist on trying to figure out what was wrong. She just desperately wanted to be alone in her fortress of solitude. Grudgingly, she matched his stride and let them walk toward the building together.

"Um…if you…wanted to, that is…Tony and I are going to have a Bond marathon weekend…" McGee inquired before getting cut off.

"Thanks Tim, just going to have a few relaxing days at home…lady troubles." A sure fire way to get McGee to drop the subject. He hated talking anything to do with 'that part' of women and it was Abby's go to excuse when McGee wouldn't back down.

As Abby and Tim approached the main doors to NCIS, Gibbs walked around the corner with his morning coffee in hand, newspaper tucked neatly under his left arm. McGee held the door for Abby and she shouted a parting "Thanks Tim" as she ran for the stairs to pound out some anger on her way to the lab. Tim stayed at the door until Gibbs got there, a puzzled look on the young agents face.

"Problem, McGee?" Gibbs asked as the agents slipped in the door and headed for the elevators.

"Abby seems…off, boss. Should I go check on her?"

Gibbs, looking at McGee with an amusing chuckle replied, "I wouldn't if I were you."

***********PFOOF**********

Unlocking the door to her lab, Abby threw the lights on and started to wake up her machines with electricity and the comforting cries of Ville Valo screeching through her speakers. After scolding Major Mass-spec for his failure to boot up upon initial request, Abby went to sit at her desk and try to push all thoughts of Ducky out of her head. Never in her life has she been so hung up on a man and it was starting to affect her sleep. She hated losing sleep.

 ** _"_** ** _Your love is a razorblade kissssss….sweetest is the taste from your lipssss "_**

Abby lay her head on her folded arms atop her desk. _You are NOT helping my mood any this morning Mr. Valo!_ Letting the song play out until the next chorus, she angrily lifted her head from her desk and used the remote to switch the sound files to Chemlab. As the guitar riffs from 'Rivet Head" filled the lab, she pulled her attention to the storage locker to her left.

"Morning Bert….." she trailed as she stared at the spot where she had left him…finding it empty. A quick glance around the lab revealed nothing, so she pushed herself out of her chair to investigate. Her sour mood and the anger she had pounded down the steps with had made her temperature rise, even in the cool of the early morning air. She shrugged her black leather jacket into her desk chair, leaving her clad in her black skull jeans and "I heart Nerds" t-shirt. She had even been too impatient to fiddle with her signature pig-tails this morning and went with a no muss ponytail.

"I swear to God Tony, if you came in here after I left and took…" she stopped at the end of the evidence counter and glared across the room to where Bert was sitting. Right…in front…of the Autopsy monitor. _Shit. So much for getting him off my mind this morning._ After staring for a moment and chewing on her lower lip, she took a deep breath and walked single rose was visible from across the lab but the notecard had to be in hand for her to read the message it carried.

 _A wise man knows himself to be a fool. I am sorry beyond words. –D_

Before she could try to push them back down, Abby felt the first tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know if it was sorrow, anger, frustration, maybe even relief driving them. Moving Bert and his two new accessories out of the monitors view, Abby wiped her cheeks with her hands, then transferred the few tears that had been shed to her jeans.

 _Alright Sciuto, pull your shit together._

Flipping on the monitor to Autopsy, she started a live feed. Abby wasn't terribly surprised to see the exuberant face of Jimmy Palmer on the other end of the video feed.

"Hi Abby, what can I do for you this fine day?" Jimmy greeter her with the ear-to-ear smile that was his typical style.

"Hi Jimmy. Is Ducky in yet by chance?" she said with her best poker face, playing at a smile.

"Sorry Abby, Dr. Mallard has the day off…personal day. Should be back first thing Monday though!" he said trying to adjust his scrub cap without transferring the disinfectant to it from his gloves.

Faking a large smile to mirror Jimmy's, Abby thanked him and turned off the video feed. Staring at the note and the rose, Abby decided that she needed to talk with Ducky…eight months of guessing and wondering was more than she could handle. She could break at any moment. Placing Bert back in his proper spot, Abby set to work on her computer.

Ducky had sold his Mother's house and bought a brownstone on the outskirts of town. He had told Gibbs whom had told Abby, but Ducky never had a house warming and no one besides Jimmy knew where the new mystery house was actually located.

 _You cannot hide from me and my computers Donald. You may underestimate the information I can gain on you at any given point. Think you can get off-grid in this day and age…AHA! Thank you USPS for keeping change of address forms active for 90 days!_

Abby phoned Director Vance for her approval to utilize some 'sick time' for her woman's troubles that McGee would likely verify if need be. He approved it without question, typical man. _Even mention your period and they all scatter like you have the plague._ In the chaotic fury of turning off all of her equipment for the weekend, Abby hadn't noticed Gibbs enter the lab until he caught her arms as she raced between machines.

"Woah, Abs, where's the fire?" Gibbs asked in his calm, dry humor tone.

Abby, finally stopped, was released from his hold. Instead of talking and risking crying yet again, she handed him the 3x5 folded notecard. He held it at arm's length and squinted to make out the words. Handing the folded note stock back to her, he simply gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Whatever happens Abs, my door is always open. Remember that." Gibbs didn't know who this "D" was that had gotten his Abs so upset these last few weeks; it was better that way. _If_ _I find out who you are "D" and why you hurt her, you're gonna wish you'd never met Leroy Jethro Gibbs._ He punched the elevator button and stifled a growl when the doors slid shut.

Once again, wiping tears to from her cheeks to her jeans, she grabbed her jacket, closed the lab, and locked it behind her as she headed for her coupe.

**********PFOOF**********

Ducky had just cleared the table from his breakfast, a pair of perfectly cooked Scotch eggs, two tattie scones, and his lovely breakfast tea blend. _Mother would have enjoyed that…had she even been able to remember that Scotch eggs had been her favorite_ he sighed. Even on his day off, he was clad in his typical dress shoes, pressed trousers, light blue button down shirt, navy blue suspenders, all topped off with a blue bow-tie with red speckles. He had been raised in a time and place where you never left the house in anything less than your Sunday best. The knock at the door took him by surprise and made him jump, thankfully not dropping his plate into the sink in the process. _You do know what a day off means Jethro, do you not?_ He removed his apron, throwing it over the back of a dining chair as he headed to answer the knocking.

"I swear Jethro, just because you never take time off from work doesn't mean that the rest of us…" He trailed off as he opened the door and instantly recognized the 5'10" frame on his stoop. Even in flats, Abigail was a solid 3 inches taller than he. It didn't help his resolve that with the door open, her scent assaulted his nostrils. It was a glorious scent at that; a scent that had plagued his memory for months now. He looked her up and down quickly, tying to assess her current state before locking his crisp blue eyes with her always vibrant green.

"Abigail…to… what do I owe… the pleasure?" Ducky fumbled through his words. He hated that the younger woman could tie him in knots; a sensation that he both adored and abhorred. In all his nearly eighty years and countless lovers, no one had ever shaken his foundations…no one until Abigail.

He watched her as she reached into the front left pocket of her jeans and retrieved the 3x5 card. Holding it up at eye level, she opened it, briefly, between the fingers in her left hand. She then slid the folded cardstock back into her pocket.

"We need to talk Ducky."

The statement was short and to the point. Eight months of avoidance had met her fill of dancing around the issues, whatever the issues might be. She wasn't entirely sure. Ducky stepped back from the doorway and motioned her in. Abby passed through the threshold, past him, and into his house, her ever intoxicating aroma attacking his senses yet again. He slid the door shut and redid the locks, staring at them a second or two more than necessary.

"You're right my dear…we do need to talk." He said into the door, building the courage to face her.

As he turned around he could see the tears already welling up behind the celestial olive green of her eyes. He swore he could feel a crack rip through his heart watching the hurt on her always expressive face. He opened his arms to shrug that he didn't know what to do, didn't know how to progress. To his surprise, Abby ran to his open arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Without any regard for thought, Ducky wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him, not wanting to ever let go. He could both hear the wavering breaths beside his ear and feel the moisture from her tears dampening his shirt collar. Trying desperately to memorize every inch of contact between them in case it was the last hug he was ever granted, he pulled enough neural power together to try and speak.

"Abby." His voice quavering slightly, "I…I don't know what..." He was cut off before he could finish the thought.

"I had to get in one last hug Ducky. No matter how things play out from here, I had to have one more." She added with an additional squeeze.

Even though he wished the hug would last for half an eternity, Ducky let her go and pulled himself away just far enough to look her in the eyes once again. Reaching up to cradle her face in his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears still spilling from her eyes. Amongst all the sadness, all the heartache, having her back in his arms made him smile.

It was the first smile Abby had received in the better part of a year. Even without knowing the cause or reason behind it, she couldn't help but mirror it. However, their shared smile was cut unexpectedly short. Half a heartbeat later, their lips were pressed together, longing mixed with loneliness and wrapped in desire…it was precisely what both of them needed.

Ducky closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. She might have needed the hug but he needed the kiss. Needed to taste her, even if it too was for the last time. If, indeed, it was to be the last time, he damned well planned to make this one count! No more than two heartbeats after he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue pleaded for entrance from her ebony shaded lips. A few begging passes was all it took before her mouth opened for him and their tongues danced with each other. With one smooth motion, he moved his left hand from her cheek to her waist and spun them so that her back was now against the door. Adding just enough force to hold her against the door, Ducky furthered his assault on her eager mouth, nipping the tip of her tongue and chewing, ever so slightly, on her bottom lip. He eventually released it back to her as a gravelly moan escaped her parted lips.

As quickly as it started, it was ended. Ducky pulled himself back from her glorious mouth after a final, parting taste. Removing his kerchief from his back pocket, he wiped the remaining lipstick from Abby's lips and surrounding skin with the gentlest of care. When he had finished, he turned it on himself to remove the smears he could easily feel. Leaning up from the door, Abby guided his hand to a spot he missed over his left upper lip. The smile returned. For the first time in months, she felt wonderful.

"I thought that black wasn't your shade, Doctor?" she teased, the final few tears blinked back into submission as she laughed.

Ducky grinned too. Like Abby, it had been many months since he had felt a reason to do so. With a chuckle, he straightened his spectacles and spoke. "It might not be…but you, my dear, most certainly are!"

Ducky returned his kerchief to its proper pocket. Helping Abby out of her jacket without even asking, she willingly let him slide it off her shoulders and hang it in the entryway. Returning a hand to her waist, Ducky used just enough pressure to guide her towards the lounge room.

"Come, my dear," He said… "We have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was in the lounge room, knees curled up to her chest as she looked around the room that enshrined the things Ducky held dear. Copies of his various degrees hung as the focal point above where she sat; his Medical Degree from the University of Edinburgh, framed on either side by his Masters in Forensic Psychology and his National Registry of Certified Medical Examiners license. Photos lined the wall opposite her; his Mother, himself as a boy, pictures from the many meals he has hosted over the years. There were even rare photos of Ducky in his officers' uniform from his time serving in the British SAS, and one of him in the RAMC.

Ducky was in the kitchen preparing tea for the both of them. It was likely that the discussions to come would be trying, and they had both agreed to a cup. As she anxiously awaited his return, Abby fought to keep the bagel she had eaten for breakfast from making its untimely return. Her stomach hadn't been in so many knots since Gibbs had up and left a few years back.

**********PFOOF**********

Two rooms away, Ducky paced back and forth between his stove and the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil. _Slowest damn kettle this side of the pond_ , he spat at it in his mind. While he waited for the whistle to sound, he made ready two cups, the pot, strainer, and made sure there was fresh milk as well. Abby took her tea like himself; no sugar, plenty of milk. Finally, the kettle shrieked. He removed it from the heat, turned the stove off, and commenced with piecing together the tea. Into the warm pot went the required three teaspoons of tea leaves. Covering them with water, he left them to steep.

 _Well Donnie, you certianly have done it this time, haven't you? You had to leave the note that would inevitably bring about this discussion. Then the kiss! What the hell was with the kiss!? Between the two, might as well let the cards fall where they may, old lad._

"Or throw the cards into the bloody wind and be done with it," he whispered to himself as he leaned on the counter. He tried to clear his head, but the kiss simply clouded all of his thoughts. After the tea had been properly steeped, he strained them each a mug, added the milk, and headed for the lounge with them.

**********PFOOF**********

Ducky sat in his favorite chair, a king's chair that allowed him to comfortably sit whilst crossing his legs. Few modern chairs allowed that. Across the lounge from him, Abby curled her left leg under her as she leaned on the arm of the love seat, sipping her tea. Watching her closely, he sipped his tea and then held it at chest level in his right hand. With his left, he removed his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and replaced them before taking a deep breath. He took a final sip of tea and lowered the mug onto his lap.

"Abigail…let me start in the simplest of forms. I…am….sorry. I never meant to cause you any sorrow, pain, anger, whatever I might have caused…none of it was intentional. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt." He looked down, somewhat hopelessly, at the mug.

"Ducky..." Abby fought to find the words she needed. "I never believed it was purposeful…" hanging her head as well, she added "couldn't believe it was."

They both sat in silence, glancing between each other and taking slow sips of tea. When Abby's eyes finally locked with his again, Ducky decided to throw the cards into the wind after all…results be damned.

"You were wrong you know." He smirked behind his mug, taking a sip.

Abby cocked her head slightly. That sounded like an accusation, not a mere comment. She sat her mug atop a coaster on the end table next to her, moving her legs so that both feet now touched the floor. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she had taken an aggressive posture, leaning forward with her hands on her thighs.

"Wrong about what, exactly?" she quipped with a challenging raise of her brow.

He sat his tea down, uncrossed his legs and sat forward as well, only with his hands clasped together over his knees.

"Why, about me, more or less. The last time we were together, you stated that you knew I wasn't looking for a relationship." He let the last word sink in a few seconds before reiterating, "You were wrong."

"Duck…" Abby was cut off before she had barely started.

"Donald. My dear, serious discussions deserve serious names." He leaned back into his chair again, not wanting his posture to seem aggressive. "Ducky is a fine nickname for light-hearted topics and good news, mind you," he finished off with a small smirk.

Abby gave a slight nod in acknowledgment before she continued where she had been cut off. "You were wrong too, Donald. You replied that I wouldn't seek you out for a serious relationship partner…you were wrong. The only reason I didn't correct you that morning was because I thought I was right about you not wanting anything long-term…anything with strings attached." She let herself fall back into the loveseat. With head tilted back and eyes closed, she let out a sigh.

After a brief pause, Ducky started a low chuckle. However, it did not stay low nor little for long. Transitioning to a deep guttural laugh, Ducky locked his fingers together behind his head and crossed his ankles. Abby straightened and looked questioningly in his direction.

"Milis Losa!" Ducky exclaimed, seemingly to the ceiling. His head was still back and his eyes closed as he slowly contained his laughter.

Abby leaned forward yet again. "My Scots is a touch rusty," she joked…"mind letting me in on this one?"

Gaining the last of his composure but still chuckling, he locked eyes with hers before speaking, a glimmer twinkling in his own baby blues. "It means sweet Jesus. It's a mix of praise and derogatory frustration." He noticed that his accent could still elicited a smile from her. "You realize that we have been in agony for these past months, because we both wanted the same thing and were too stubborn to bring it up?"

The hard hit of reality rocked her foundation. "Damn!"

**********PFOOF**********

Sometime later, Ducky had moved to sit with Abby on the love seat. Reaching for her cheek once more, he pulled her into another kiss. Without much thought, or perhaps any at all, Abby leaned back onto the arm of the love seat, Ducky followed her, never parting his lips from hers. He ended up kneeling over her with his body perched over hers. As he moved his hand to her waist and started pulling it up her torso, Abby's lips let slip another gravelly moan. Seizing the opportunity, Ducky plunged his tongue past her parted lips and sucked her tongue hungrily into his mouth.

Beneath his trousers, Ducky's cock ached and begged for its own release. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into their kissing. Becoming more the aggressor, he felt her nip his tongue and bite his upper lip as their tongues danced. He only made the agony in his boxers worse when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, grinding himself on her like a horny teenager.

For the first time in months, Abby's fire had been ignited. The feel of his unyielding cock grinding into her sent waves of pleasure through her core. Trying to get a similar rise from Ducky, she arched her back and ground her nipples, now hard as stone, into his chest. As a guttural groan escaped his lips, she was satisfied in her efforts.

Panting slightly for breath, Ducky put his hands on either side of her and lifted himself back to a seated position on the mini sofa. Had they been on a full size couch, he might have been fucking her already; God knows he wanted to! Abby swiftly sat up and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, not wanting the contact to be over yet. He had to grab his dick and repositioning it so that it was not straining his trousers quite as bad. Abby laughed at the amusing state she had helped to get him in.

"Laugh now, Miss Sciuto, but I have every intention of putting this to good use later!" he piped up, grabbing himself and chuckling.

Abby sat up so they could talk face to face. "Then why did you stop, Dr. Mallard?" she toyed with him, eyebrow raised.

He sat his hand on her thigh and gave himself permission to move it in small circles. "Before we delve into…that, part of it again, we need to agree to what we want from this, from everything. I don't think I could handle going another eight months without your touch beneath me or your taste on my tongue."

"You had better start…if I go first my nerves will push me into a ramble."

"Yes, well then…where to start…" he trailed off.

"I may not seem it, but I am a very selfish man, Abigail. The main thing that I want is to have you, all of you, all to myself. The thought of being "lukewarm" makes me brood," He trailed off, letting his hand rest on her knee.

"I want that too Ducky…Donald…Dr. Mallard, however formal you want it.," she stammered. "I want to be able to know that I don't have to compete with anyone else for you…I want to have no reason to be jealous of other women you interact with…I want to be able to say 'he's mine'!"

"Then yours I shall be, my dear!" He exclaimed. He couldn't hide the small grin that accompanied it…knowing you were desired had that effect. "So, that order of business is settled…we shall be exclusive to each other…shall we qualify it as dating?"

"Dating, lovers, everything!" Abby replied. She placed her hands on top of his still perched on her knee. "But what do we tell people…DO we tell people?! Do we tell Gibbs!? Oh God Ducky, what do we tell Gibbs!?" she was starting to ramble, and Ducky could see her pulse jump up as her neck started visibly moving her choker.

He grabbed her hands for reassurance. "Abigail, calm down, it's okay! I can think of no reason I wouldn't proudly proclaim you as my own, although if you wish to keep things more personal and away from work, I am completely amenable to that as well."

"Are you kidding me Duck-Man!? I feel like hacking the pentagon server just to send out a nationwide email blast that you are off the market and all mine!" Her ear-to-ear smile causing Ducky to mirror her excitement.

"There…it's settled. We are exclusive and proud of it!" he grinned. "As for telling Jethro, well, I would be willing to bet he already has some idea." Ducky certainly hadn't told him…not in as many words at least, but Jethro was observant enough to have likely pieced something together, right?

In a flash, Abby was off of the loveseat and almost frantically looking up and down the hallway and far stairwell. Ducky observed a few moments before asking what she was searching for. She walked back over to where he was still sitting and leaned down until her lips brushed his earlobe.

"The bedroom…" she whispered into his ear before slowly rising back up, pulling him upright with her. Her breath caused him to swallow hard. Not to be shown up for eagerness though, he took the lead and headed for the stairwell, towing her close behind.

On the second floor landing he pointed to the door immediately to the left, inviting her in with his motion. Abby stopped after opening the door, sliding half into the room. She beckoned him to follow her with a single finger and a fire in her eyes he is sure he has never before seen. He adjusts his recently hardened cock again before following her into his chambers… _Dear God, YEESSSS!_ His whole body sparked.

**********PFOOF**********

Before he even had the bedroom door closed behind him, Abby had wrapped herself around him once again. The fingers of her left hand ran through the hair on the back of his head, pulling his mouth ever harder into hers while scratching the nails on her right hand down his back. Heat from the scratch marks helped to further ignite the raging inferno Ducky was desperately trying to keep some control over. He muffled his own delightful growl by biting down on her lower lip perhaps a touch too hard. When the bite elicited a similar growl from the vixen before him, he grabbed her ass in both hands, lifting her around him.

As he carried her to the bed, he let his hand explore her mound through her jeans. Even with the coarse material separating her folds from his hand, the heat radiating from her warmed his palm and caused his cock to jump in his boxers, yet again. Ducky crossed the room to the bed effortlessly. Placing a knee on the mattress, he was able to set Abby in the middle of his queen bed.

"You, my good sir, are stronger than you appear!" Abby called out as she propped herself up.

Ducky spoke while he crawled onto the bed to join her. "Lifting people much larger than you IS part of my job." He spared a smile before taking her neck in his left hand, bending it just enough to allow his teeth to drag across her spider web tattoo.

Abby chewed her lower lip as his teeth sent chills through her entire body. She wanted to see him again, feel him again, and started to fight with his bowtie. Her quest was stopped when he grabbed her hand and, joining it with her other, laid her back onto the bed. Dr. Mallard had his little love bat precisely where he wanted her. Abby found herself pinned beneath him, her hands held above her head while his knee slid between her legs and he pressed his weight onto her, holding her to the mattress; she was unable to get free, not that she had any such desire.

Bringing his face down to hers, he bore a loving yet somber expression. Still holding her hands in his left, Ducky used his right hand to trace the line of her jaw. His thumb brushed over her lips, gently pulling them ever so slightly apart. He lowered his lips to her ear the same time his hand found her neck. The gasp she emitted let him know that the touch was wanted but her pulse under the pads of his fingertips reminded him just how much control he had at the moment. He kept his hand on her throat still, with just the slightest pressure, not enough to cause any ill effects but to let her know it was still there. His breath warmed her ear and he allowed himself a brief indulgence in her scent. A cascade of vanilla, flowers, and cherries drove his own pulse higher. Before he spoke again, he moved to her lips, covering them with his but just ever so. He locked eyes with her, making sure he had her full attentions.

"Do not think that I have forgotten my promise to you from when last we did this. However, this endeavor will require only the highest of focus and care on my part." Abby's eyes, half blind with lust, never lost focus on his own. "My dear, if you could grant me this one pass, to get the last eight months out of my system, I swear to keep my end of the deal this evening." He swallowed hard and continued before she could speak, his blue eyes constantly observing her reactions while his trusty right hand gauged her physiological response. "The only reason I ask for the pass is so I can have better control over myself, not because of anything of you have done ill." He left the conversation at that, and released her hands and throat from his grip.

Not lifting himself totally from her, he kept his leg between hers, ensuring they would stay spread before him. He knelt one leg on either side of her outreached right limb, resting his hands on her hips and squeezing. Abby brought her hands down to his thighs and squeezed in return. As she ran her hands up, she found his stomach with one, and the other wrapped around the now exposed head of his cock. She could tell he was rock hard to have the head fully exposed from his foreskin, the thought made her grin, larger yet when he closed his eyes and let slip a low "FFFUUCCCKKK!"

"Donald…I understand the…" She fought to find the right words when all her brain wanted to do was strip him naked and screw him into submission. "I know how much I have asked of you…you can take all the time you need and I will still think you a man of his word."

A smile reappeared on his face as he slid down on top of her, snaking his hands inside her shirt as he went, inching it slowly higher.

**********PFOOF**********

The pallor of her exposed abdomen received an excess of light kisses and teasing nips. Working his way upward with her shirt, she lifted her head and shoulders to help him ease the garment off; he tossed it on the floor beside the bed. As they both lowered to the bed again, he probed her mouth, still finding himself yearning to taste her. One of his hands found its way to the small metal clasp of her bra, the final barrier between himself and her glorious tits. Mere seconds later the clasp fell open; having surgeons hands were proving to be rather useful, even away from work.

Having moved his mouth from hers, he peeled the fabric from her skin, exposing her pert mounds. With a hunger that had festered for months, he sucked a rose colored bud between his lips, the faintest hint of sweat dancing on his tongue. Abigail writhed beneath him, arching into him and wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding on him.

"My God…you have no idea how often I have wanted to do this to you again Abby…how greatly I've needed you!' He breathed between teasing tongue laps and bites on both of her nipples. It was only during mental lapses that he called her Abby instead of Abigail so she could tell he was lust riddled; she loved it! Her tits were red with grab marks and slight teeth impressions by the time she released his waist and sat them up.

Abby slid onto Ducky's lap, straddling him on her knees. She pulled his tie off, perhaps harder than needed, but she had to get him undressed. Even though she was fully clothed from the waist down, it was her turn to play. "You know…" she uttered as she unbuttoned his shirt, yanking it free from his trousers…" I've wanted to fuck you for years!" Shirt now on the floor somewhere behind her, she yanks his white undershirt over his head in one swift motion, nearly taking his glasses with it. She straightened his glasses before shoving her tongue into his mouth for a hurried kiss, leaving him nearly breathless at its conclusion. With her slightly taller frame, she easily pulled his face into her tits while she ground her hips into him, ragged moans spilling from his gut. Leaning down to whisper in his ear…"When your Mother asked if you had slept with me four years ago", (extra grinding pressure), "I wanted nothing more than to lock you in your office, rip your scrubs off, and fuck you right then!"

Between her proclamations and the rubbing of her pussy so forcefully over him, Ducky felt himself leak into his boxers. "For God's sake Abby, you're going to kill me if this keeps up," he belted out. "You mean I could have been screwing you for YEARS now!?" He laid back on the bed, grabbing his head in his hands as she scratched down his chest, marking him as hers. He felt the pressure on his cock lift as she shifted further down on the bed.

His belt was no match for her long, slender, nimble fingers. Not bothering to remove it from his trousers, she unzipped the fly and wiggled them down past his knees. Her hands then played with him through his boxers. "Someone's excited" she teased when she encountered the wet spot soaked through them, flicking her tongue over the stain and consequently the tip of his cock. She could feel it twitch under her tongue and hear an incoherent sound rumble from his throat. His hips lifted off the bed as she slid the boxers down to join his pants below his knees. She rose from the bed just long enough to slip his shoes, pants, and boxers completely off, letting him keep the socks if he so chose.

Not to be outdone for strength, Abby grabbed Ducky's thighs and slid him to the edge of the bed, swallowing his thick 7 inch dick in the process. His legs jerked and hips bucked at the sudden sensation of being swallowed. The first time, she had been surprised to find him uncircumcised; this time, she could see how much more sensitive it made him compared to her partners of the past. Making sure to vary her pace and force, she would occasionally stop and lick laps around and over the head of his dick. Twice now, doing so had rewarded her with dribbles of pre-cum to coat her tongue with. When she had both a firm hand grip of him while also plunging him into her throat, she felt his hand weave into her hair to set the pace he needed.

Unintelligible sounds were all he could produce as he thrust into her mouth over and over again. While Ducky hadn't planned on cumming in her mouth, Abby had a different agenda. Feeling his orgasm quickly building, he tried to lift her off of himself, but she was not going to be moved. Panting, he begged, "stop Abby…I'm about to….ohhh fffuuUCCCKKK!" It was too late, he could no longer stop his cum from coating the back of her mouth and throat. All he could do was thrust into her with each jet, groaning harshly as he did so and contorting himself on the bed beneath her.

Abby kept him in her mouth until she was convinced he had finished and his body had stopped writhing. Finally releasing him, she crawled back up his body and slid onto the bed next to him, allowing his arm to curl around her and pull her down onto his chest. She traced her nails over his chest until his free hand laced his fingers into hers. With the glaze finally clearing from Ducky's eyes, he gleamed at Abby. The only words he spoke, "Holy shit!" were drawn out into a low chuckle.

"Does that mean I performed admirably, Duck-Man?" Abby inquired.

"Mmmmmm," He muttered into her hair, taking a few moments more to regain his composure.

With no warning at all, Ducky rolled Abby onto her back and was over her once again. A few deep lip exchanges with playful bites mixed in between them, moans filled the room again. As he undid her jeans and slid his hand inside, he held his cheek on hers to declare simply, "my turn!" His left hand found its way inside her thong and came to rest over her lips, applying the slightest of pressures.

Pausing only a moment, his middle finger slid effortlessly into her wet, waiting folds. Her hips thrust up to meet his finger, especially after his thumb circled and pressed on her clit. Usually he would have opted for a slower, methodical approach; however, he found it unnecessary this time, her juices flowing freely already. He nipped her earlobe while increasing his pace and inserting a second finger. A quavering "ooohhh Goooddd," fell from her throat as her hips bucked wildly against his hand. "I've wanted this for so long Abigail," He panted into her ear and hair, "craved you, needed you," he added. Slowly easing his hand out from her folds and up her stomach, he pinched her nipple before sucking it into his mouth to soothe the minor pain as quickly as it arose. A parting kiss led him down her body, resting on his knees beside the bed.

With his hands on the waistband of her jeans, a hard tug pulled them and her thong past her knees. Once her shoes and stockings had been removed, the other two garments hastily followed. Finally naked in front of him, he hoisted a recently freed leg over his shoulder. Taking his glasses off and tossing them elsewhere on the bed, he worked kisses and suckles up both thighs, adding in a quick bite or two for good measure. Resting his face a few inches from her trimmed pussy, he gave a playful nip to her mons, causing her to buck up into his face. If he thought her scent at the door had been intoxicating, the scent this close to her sex was absolutely maddening.

"Please!" the cry came from his lover's lips.

Ducky started out painfully slow, moving his tongue in tiny circles around her clitoral hood, the tip of his tongue just glancing her exposed clit. As Abby moaned and writhed before him, he picked up the pace. Needing to taste her further, he flattened his tongue and transitioned to long, slow, deep oral intrusions, all ending with soft attacks on her clit. Taking a trivial break to rewet his fingers, he moved them rhythmically in her as his thumb found her perineum and pressed down hard in circular motions. The new exploration was rewarded by her own form of incoherent sounds, she ran her fingers through his hair, not letting his head go.

Reinitiating his oral assault and focusing it on her nerve bundle, he suckled her clit between his lips, flicking his tongue over the end, his hand moving harder and faster to match her new pace. Like Abby, Ducky would not concede his explorations until he had claimed her orgasm. Her moans were soon interspersed with pleas: "Oh God" and "Oh Fuck" were followed by "Ugghhh,,,Duck…Don't stop Ducky…sssoooo cllooosseee!" Between her pushing his face further into her and her labored breathing, Ducky knew exactly when she peaked.

Removing his fingers, he flattened his tongue a final time and sucked all of her he could fit into his mouth, her explosion coating his tongue and dribbling down his face. Abby had tried to call out during her climax but all she had been able to manage was a garbled "FFFF…FFFF…FFUUUUUU!" After she had released his head, he sat back on his heels and let her catch her breath. He hadn't noticed until then that his cock was painfully hard again, so he grabbed himself and stroked, enjoying the site displayed before him.

Hearing that her breathing had finally stabilized, Ducky crawled back onto the bed over top of her. When he was again back in her sight, he wiped the wetness from his chin with a sinister smirk. Feeling his own resolve start to crack yet again, Ducky positioned himself between her knees and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Abigail…may I have you?" He begged, his dick no more than an inch from her slick folds.

"Please Ducky…" she groaned back. Before she could finish her thought, he had plunged full hilt into her, growling at how glorious it felt. With an arm wrapped around her waist, he was able to lift her hips into him, his other forearm bracing him next to her head.

Hanging his head over her, the pair exchanged the gentlest kisses they ever had. Between kisses, Abby finally asked, "Ducky…what...what about protection?" Raising his head so he could lock eyes with her again, he proudly exclaimed, "You are mine, I love you, and I want you…all of you…piss on anything else, my dear!" he ended the proclamation with a smile.

"You love me?" Abby half choked out, determined not to cry.

Running his fingers through her hair, still holding himself still inside her, "I love you. I have loved you for a long time, Abigail Beethoven Sciuto." He could see the wetness welling up in her eyes but figured it was for a good reason this time.

"I have loved you for a long time too, Donald Horatio Mallard," she answered. "I love you, and piss on anything else!"

Passion flowed between their lips and tongues as he finally started to stroke in and out of her. Abby held his head in both her hands, pulling him into her for even deeper kisses, nipping his tongue and pulling his lower lip between her teeth. Feeling her bare heat enveloping him for the first time, Ducky knew he would not be able to hold out long. _Jesus! She is even tighter than I remember!_ He pulled himself free from her to retrieve a pillow, using it to replace his arm at holding her in place. Pulling her hips back to him, he delved back into her. One hand held onto her hip, grinding with her on each thrust. His other hand found her clit once again and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to clamp down onto him even harder.

Abby started pinching and pulling on her nipples, short-circuiting any control Ducky had left. He dropped his body weight onto her, pushing her into the mattress and wrapping one of her legs around him. "Abby…I need…" He panted. "Go ahead Ducky…Fuck me…" Abby moaned into his ear before biting it, pulling the lobe between her teeth. His last hold of control shattered and he fucked her hard and deep. Flesh pounding flesh filled the bedroom along with guttural outcries of pleasure. A few minutes of frantic fucking and Abby clamped down on him again, not letting up this time, repeated cries of "Oh God" on her ragged breaths as he felt her gush over his cock, trying to milk his cum from it. With her final moan of "Ohhh Dooonaallld" ringing in his ears, his release came. As his seed exploded inside her depths, all he could say was her name…"Abby…Abby!" he belted out before dropping to his arms on the bed, taking care not to crush her under his weight. As he slipped himself free from her with an audible _*plop*_ , he kissed her lips and forehead, finally collapsing onto his back next to her on the bed, the pair working to control their ragged breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but as her eyes peeked open, the sudden rush of light let her know that it was still fairly early in the day. As she stretched and yawned, she rolled onto her back and up on her elbows to survey her surroundings. It only took a fraction of a second to realize that she was still at Ducky's brownstone…still in Ducky's bed. From the movement of the cool cotton overtop her, she could feel she was still naked under the navy blue sheet and comforter. Replaying the activities of the morning in her mind, she let her head drop to the pillow once more, and smiled.

The only sound to be had besides the rustling of the bed linens were a few small birds outside the closed window. This made for a sharp contrast when the bathroom door slowly opened, filling the air with a shriek, hinges groaning. Abby snapped her head towards the sound and watched as the figure immerged.

"Ah, awake again Abigail, I see," chimed Ducky. He strolled to the side of the bed and took a seat, perching himself atop the covers. At some point while Abby slept, he had redressed…more or less. His shirt was buttoned, leaving the top two open, and as best Abby could tell, his bowtie was still presumed missing in action.

"That's a lot of alliteration Duck-Man," Abby added, sitting up on the bed, keeping the comforter tucked firmly under her arms. "How long did I sleep?" she asked. Removing her ponytail holder, she raked her hands though her hair trying to work out some of the tangles. Ducky caught himself watching her, almost mesmerized by the simple yet elegant sight of her raven colored locks flowing freely about her shoulders. Checking his watch, he finally answered.

"Just shy of an hour and a half love. You looked like you needed it, so I let you sleep."

"Thanks Ducky," she replied with a smile. Finally feeling the mix of fluids seeping from between her legs, Abby realized that she desperately needed to clean up. "And now what I need is a shower…would you mind?" she asked as she motioned her head towards the door he had recently appeared from.

"What's mine is yours now Abigail…help yourself." He smiled while motioning towards the master bathroom with his hand. Abby returned his smile and slid out of the opposite side of the bed. Not bothering to cover herself, she walked proudly, he might even have called it smugly, over to graze his lips with a passing, teasing kiss. Sashaying her way across the bedroom, Abby disappeared with a final smile, biting slightly on her lower lip.

 _She will be the death of you_ , the voice in his head called out as Ducky left Abby to her shower. He let an audible chuckle out as he crossed the second floor landing and entered the study… _Ahhh, But what a way to go!_

 _**********PFOOF**********_

Having found the towel hutch easily enough, Abby had poured herself into the spacious glass and stone shower. For the first few minutes, she just escaped into the steamy water and tried to switch her brain back on. She let the water hit her face, washing away the half-assed attempt she had made at make-up that morning.

Refusing to fight with the 'what if" scenarios that soon filled her head, Abby reached for the soap to start cleaning herself. The bar of Irish spring was on the shelf at the back of the shower. Smiling, she picked up the bar and worked it into a lather in a washcloth. _What irony, a Scotsman using Irish spring._ A giggle slipped past her lips as she replaced the bar and lathered herself.

**********PFOOF**********

Across the landing, in his study, Ducky settled in another king's chair with a stack of medical books beside it. Pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his trousers, he flipped it open and scrolled through the contact list. Finding the number he needed, he took a deep breath and pushed the call button. Surprisingly nervous about setting up another date, his first real date since he took Abby to dinner the better part of a year ago, he took another deep breath as the phone rang for the second time. Halfway through the third ring, a male voice answered the other end. "Hey Ducky, what's up?"

"Ah, Timothy, I was hoping you might be able to do me a favor? It's rather time sensitive I'm afraid…"

**********PFOOF**********

Having cleaned herself, Abby dried off as best she could, her hair having to remain partly damp with no hair dryer on site, and went back to the bedroom to dress. She found all of her clothing easily and snickered when she found Ducky's bowtie. Sliding the silk from her jeans, she placed it on the bed while she dressed. She felt too good to be bothered with her panties and bra, so she dumped both in the hamper next to the bathroom door. Sliding into her jeans, she placed the tie on his pillow before throwing her t-shirt back on.

"Ducky?" she called out as she stepped onto the landing.

"Across the hall, study room," he replied.

When she entered the room he was staring at his cell phone, but he tossed it onto the stack of books beside his chair as she approached.

"How was the shower?" he asked, opening his arms to invite her to sit with him.

"The only thing missing was you!" she beamed as she slid her ass next to his in the large chair, draping her legs over his lap.

"Duly noted my dear." Ducky replied with a grin, quickly chasing visuals of shower sex from his forethought. He draped his right arm over her legs atop his own lap and moved his left arm to encircle her waist. Without any hesitation, he hugged her close to him and kissed her. Each time their lips had met recently, he fought a surge of butterflies in his stomach…a feeling he had grown rather fond of in the last few hours.

The kiss was brief albeit passionate, more sensual than needy. Even in its termination, it left both of them grinning as Abby tucked her head onto Ducky's shoulder, feeling more at ease than she had in months. He traced circles around the small of her back; she let slip a contented sigh which pulled a small chuckle from his own lips. Abby wrapped her arms around Ducky's waist, hugging him as they sat in blessed silence for a few minutes. She might have fallen asleep again had it not been for his phone barking to life beside them.

Regrettably, Ducky slid out from under Abby, leaving her perched in his king's chair while he headed to the landing with his phone. "Be just a minute," He added with his departure. With the distance, she couldn't hear the voice on the other end, just Ducky's half of the conversation.

"Yes, hello. How did it go?" followed by an appropriate pause. "Oh wonderful!" another pause and nonverbal grunts to show he was listening to some sort of details. "Thank you again…uh huh…goodbye."

Abby didn't even try to hide her curiosity as Ducky reentered the study. Tossing his phone back in his trouser pocket, Ducky leaned on a bookshelf near the door.

"Tonight, we hit the show my dear!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Any more details than that D-Man?" she was nervous but excited at the prospect of another date with Ducky.

"Just that I will pick you up at six for dinner, a show will follow, and…well…the rest of the evening is to play out as it may, more or less." He trailed off.

Abby, having remembered the current time was approaching one o'clock, shot up out of the chair and into the landing, trailed by a now curious Ducky.

"I have to go find an outfit, I have to find shoes…I don't even know what kind of show it is Ducky!" she started to ramble. She was pacing back and forth in the middle of the landing, signing along with her uttered words, something she did when she was nervous. One of the eccentricities he loved about her. "Where are we going for dinner…oh my God, I have to pack, I need clothes and make-up, and..." she was cut off by Ducky grasping her arms and centering her.

"Abigail, easy does it!" He reached up and cradled her face in his hands. "Tonight need not be stressful…wear whatever you would like. Dinner can be wherever your heart desires…and as for packing…" He found himself nervous now at the thought, "Well I believe I owe you a night at your apartment."

"Really?!" Abby questioned excitedly, biting her lower lip again.

"That was the deal was it not? Next time at your place?" Ducky let his hands fall from her face to her waist and closed the space between them. He could see the thoughts flowing behind her eyes, gifting her a few moments to sort them out.

"Okay Ducky!" she squealed. "That saves me the packing part. Dinner will be at my place at six, I insist!" Her hands were talking just as fast as she was again. "Oooooh, and we need to coordinate our outfits! Oh no, I have to hit the market on the way home!" Abby started to head towards the stairs but stopped and returned to Ducky for one final kiss. This time, it was her whom cradled his head as her tongue darted past his eager lips.

Before he knew, the kiss had ended and Abby was already bounding down the stairs toward the front door. Ducky leaned on the landings railing, watching her in her giddy delight. She grabbed her leather jacket from the stand and turned with some parting words.

"Love you Donald…six o'clock, don't be late!" she waved while opening the door.

"Love you, Abigail. Wouldn't dream of it." He waved as she took her leave, the door clicking behind her.

He allowed himself a few moments to try and organize a plan for himself to prepare for the evenings events. _You are in for quite the night laddie._ Making a list of items needed, he retired to his room to pack. _Oh don't I know it…_

**********PFOOF**********

Abby had underestimated how long it would take to get from Ducky's to her apartment with a southern swing to Captain White's Seafood City on the way. She looked at the small box of shrimp and crawfish on the floor of her coupe… _Figures the only place that has crawfish would be out of the way_ …she grumbled under her breath. Shifting down to second gear, she merged onto US 50, headed east, and rammed the coupe back into third. "Come on Mitch…we need to fly", she told her car, desperately wishing for a higher speed limit.

**********PFOOF**********

Ducky locked up his brownstone home and set out for the Morgan out front. He placed his modestly sized luggage on the passenger seat and covered it with his black suit jacket and fedora. Sliding into the driver's seat, he checked his watch before starting the car to leave. _Five o'clock_ , he noted, plenty of time. Timothy had agreed to meet him at Mt. Vernon Square with the tickets to spare Ducky the commute through the heart of DC. As he headed east/southeast toward the square, he laughed at the concern Timothy had voiced about finding Ducky at the plaza.

"How will I know where you are Ducky?" He had inquired.

"I doubt there will be two silver 64 Morgans driving about, Timothy. Just look for my car, I will park by the Carnegie Library." Ducky chuckled at the young man's nerves for certain situations.

"Oh…right…I um…I guess I will see ya then Ducky," Tim stammered.

Twenty minutes after the phone call, Ducky parked in front of the library as stated. It proved harder to pick Tim's Porsche out in the mass of weekend traffic. He was surprised to see it pull in behind him minutes later, as the projected route from his house should have had him coming in from the east. Tim let the car run while he hopped out and went instinctively to the left side of the Morgan. Leaning down to peer in the window, Tim found Ducky motioning him to the right side of the car. Ducky had the window down by the time he had walked around to the proper door.

"Sorry Ducky, I always forget it's a right hand drive." Tim apologized, handing an envelope over for inspection.

"Not to worry Timothy, it catches a lot of people…" he trailed off examining the tickets. "Wow, row E, you are good!" He tucked the envelope under his fedora and retrieved a small clip of cash, handing it to Tim. "I expected you from the east, was there a detour?" Ducky inquired.

"Oh…ah, no, well…I don't know, I...I was at Tony's. Boss let us off at two today so we started our Bond marathon early." Tim stammered. "So, uhh, who's the lucky lady?" He joked with a grin.

"La dame en rouge _[the lady in red]_ ," Ducky answered, almost singing. "See you on Monday Tim." Ducky said, rolling the window up. Tim waved as he went back to his car and the Morgan continued on its journey east.

**********PFOOF**********

"I'm telling you Tony," Tim handed the other man a beer before sitting next to him on the leather couch, "Ducky's got a big date!"

Tony scoffed between bites of room temperature pizza. "You got that from one set of theater tickets? Duck-Man likes the theater you know, it's not that odd." He took a swig of beer to wash the food down and resumed Gold Finger where they had left off.

"He was in a tux Tony, and he called me Tim. He's never called me Tim...not in the 6 years I've been there!"

"Always overthinking stuff probie," Tony snickered. "Did he say who the big date was with?"

Tim finally started on his beer and grabbed another slice. "The lady in red was all he would say."

"What's the show?"

"Side-Show. Box office says it's about carnival freaks finding fame and love." Tim added, staring at the TV blankly while chewing a large bite of crust.

Tony laughed, "Sounds more like Abby's thing than Ducky's," taking another swig of beer.

Both of them returned their attentions to the TV in front of them, but Tim had a plaguing thought in the back of his mind…..Ducky's date couldn't be Abby….could it?

**********PFOOF**********

Abby heard the distinctive growl of the Morgan as it slowed and entered the parking lot outside her apartment. She allowed herself a gaze through the window to verify Ducky was outside. She watched him don his coat and grab his belongings before she returned to the kitchen. Careful not to spill the large platters, she placed both dishes on the small table before answering the knock at the door.

Swinging the door open, Abby rushed to hug Ducky before he even had a chance to enter. Ducky returned the hug and placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling back to look her over.

"Abigail…you are… Il n'y a pas de mots pour votre beauté _[There are no words for your beauty]_ " he stammered.

Abby had phoned him earlier in the afternoon to coordinate outfits for the evening. She had requested he wear red accents to match what she called 'a cute red dress'. The dress of mention was of a low cut that went to her mid-thigh. It was vibrant red, tied on the shoulders, and had a golden zipper up the front, ending between her breasts. Ducky found himself staring and did nothing to hide that fact. Not surprisingly, his dick stiffened in his boxers yet again. Her hair was pulled back to fall just above her shoulders and black heels, thankfully only an inch, rounded out the look. It made his black tuxedo with red suspenders and matching bowtie pale in comparison.

"Dit le bel homme! _[said the handsome man]"_ Abby replied, loving every inch of his suit. "Entrez _[enter]_!"

**********PFOOF**********

Ducky rose from the table first, making sure to beat Abby to clearing it after the lovely dinner she had made them. He placed both platters in the sink and gave them a quick rinse before gathering up the water glasses as well.

"As always, you culinary prowess astounds my taste buds Abigail!" Ducky moved back to the table to help her from her seat.

"Thanks Ducky, it's nothing special…Mamas Étouffée recipe," she blushed and retrieved her black purse and coat from the closet.

"Ah yes, well, I do enjoy my food and my women alike…spicy and from New Orleans!"

The humor was not lost on either of them as they chuckled together. Ducky grabbed ahold of Abby's hands, tucking an arm around her waist to dance her around the living room of her apartment, her coat still draped over her arm. The laughter quickly subsided as a rather hurried kiss developed between them. Tongues danced in tune with the rest of their bodies, both nipping at the others lips in parting.

"We had best be on our way, my dear." Ducky concluded. "Did I mention the venue is in Baltimore?" he added with a sly grin, buttoning up his suit coat and retrieving his fedora from the coffee table.

Abby buttoned up her own coat and grabbed two sets of keys from the hook near the door. "Mind if I drive?" she said with a grin. She knew full-well that Ducky wouldn't refuse her the chance to let her coupe on the loose for the evening.

"Anything you wish…" he trailed off, holding the door for her and making sure it locked behind them.

**********PFOOF**********

They hadn't been on the Baltimore-Washington Parkway more than two miles before Abby's resolve crumbled. She simply couldn't stand not knowing where they were headed.

"Okay Dr. Mallard…you have me in the car, en route, and I promise not to leave you on the side of the parkway," she threw him a sidelong glance. In the small interior of her coupe, they were close enough to make the glance moot. "Please, please, please, can I know what show we are going to?" she begged.

Ducky, having relaxed into the seat and put his arm around her while she drove, sniggered at her persistence and enthusiasm. "Fair enough. We are headed to the Teatro 101 for a performance of Side Show."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" she replied, leaning back into Ducky's half embrace and settling in for the drive.

**********PFOOF**********

The entire performance was spent with Abby leaned into Ducky. It was the first time she had known him to wear cologne and she quite liked the aroma it added to him. The two of them proved to be overdressed for the venue, but they didn't pay any mind to that fact. They linked together as one, outfits included. As Ducky had imagined, Abby found the show fun and thanked him profusely for the date as they walked back to her car.

"Thank you for joining me and allotting me the greatest of companions for such an evening," He countered. Stopping outside her car, the late evening air becoming crisper, Ducky wrapped Abby up in a kiss so passionate yet gentle that he even caught himself off guard. Neither of them were usually much for public affections, but the kiss left them both visibly worked up. "I must admit, I am a horrible companion for your lipstick, my dear. It seems I often cause it to smudge." He used his always handy kerchief to quickly chase the smudges away before he began to speak again, placing the rouge covered cloth back into his pocket.

"We have to discuss some…logistical aspects of the remainder of our evening's activities on the drive home." He gauged her reactions, ready to counter them if they seemed to be turning dire. "Nothing bad, I promise…just things that need to be openly discussed and…agreed upon before such, endeavors ensue. Would you mind terribly if I drove home? I know you don't like others driving it, but I want to give you the best chance to fully devote your thoughts to what we discuss." He found himself rambling now, greatly hoping she would respond and free him from it.

Abby removed the keys from her purse and handed them over to him with no fuss. "Do you think you can handle the left hand drive?" she mused. Ducky just shook his head and laughed as he took the keys from her. Sliding in together and closing the doors, Abby added a final instruction to him about the cars operation…"Hey Ducky, Mitch likes it rough." A sinister smirk curling around her mouth.

"Mitch?" Ducky inquired, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Mitch." Abby echoed. "Because Mitch has a hitch and is sometimes a Bitch."  
Ducky sighed a humorous sigh before he engaged the clutch, brake, and roared the engine to life. "Okay Mitch…let's go!"

**********PFOOF**********

Once back on the parkway, Ducky didn't waste any time delving into the subject at hand.

"As you can probably imagine, Abigail…I have researched erotic asphyxiation extensively since your inquiry late last year." He kept glancing at her to make sure she was handling the topic well. "My profession being what it is, I like to believe that I am well aware of the…" he searched for the right words while making sure to not miss any pertinent road signs…"the proper procedures and limitations that must be followed…" He detailed the precise pressures needed to be effective as well as location application so that the pressure would, hopefully, not leave any bruising or internal damage.

"Are you okay with everything I have detailed so far? "  
"I am," Abby answered. "I am aware of the risks involved too."

"Good. Abigail…" Ducky found himself searching for the right words yet again. Such delicate subjects required being handled with kid gloves. "I am willing to help experiment with something you might very well enjoy, but I have some concerns and limitations of my own." He didn't have to look over to know that she had been watching, intently, the entire time he had spoken.

"What?" she asked. The tone was loving and open, not harsh or doubting.  
"Well," he cleared his throat. "First, I would like a, trial run, of sorts. A chance to work with pressures and placements without the…distraction, of sexual acts." He looked over at her, but more for his own need for reassurance than to check on her resolve. His bowtie suddenly seemed to be fastened much too snugly.

Abby placed her hand in the middle of his back and traced it back and forth across his shoulder blades. "Makes sense," she added calmly. "Second?"

"Ah…I guess second would be that, if this turned out to be something pleasurable for you…for us," he corrected, "I don't want it to dominate our intimacy. I certainly wouldn't ban it from the bedroom, so to speak…I would just ask that it be done…"

"In moderation?" Abby finished for him.

"Yes, in moderation." He swallowed hard again, feeling suddenly flush.

"Agreed. It's something I have wanted to try, but I only trust you to perform it appropriately. Even if I do like it, it would be a special, reserved…treat of sorts. Anything else?" she started to lace her fingers into the short grey hairs on the nape of his neck.  
"Just my one limitation." He looked over at her again, wanting to finish the discussion before he had to navigate surface streets. "If I cause you to lose consciousness, even for the slightest second, I am done with it. The line between unconsciousness and death is…well…it's too narrow a line for me to feel comfortable taking you to it."

Abby leaned over and placed a small peck on his cheek before sitting back in her seat. "Perfectly acceptable limitation. I cannot imagine the emotional turmoil between a lovers request and the knowledge of how dangerous it can be."

Ducky gifted her a smile from the corner of his lips. He reached over and gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze; Abby smiled back in acknowledgment, and they continued on home.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the apartment, Ducky helped Abby out of her coat before she excused herself to the bathroom. He hung both of their coats in the closet by the main door, hanging his fedora along with them. Locking the door, he undid his bowtie as he went to sit on the couch in the living room. Taking the far spot, the black leather cradled him into a relaxing recline. Removing his bowtie out from the collar of his shirt, he undid the top two buttons with his right hand and tossed the tie on the coffee table with his left. He could hear the water run briefly in the bathroom and he leaned his head on the back of the couch and gathered his thoughts.

The bathroom door opened and Abby's heels clicked down the hall towards the living room. Not lifting his head off the couch, Ducky turned to smile at her and invited her over to him with a simple hand motion. She smiled back and slid her shoes off beside the couch. She opted to lay on the couch and rested her head on Ducky's lap, draping her arm over his thighs.

They sat like that, in comfortable silence, for some time. Ducky had released her hair from its clips and was running his fingers through the ebony strands when she finally started talking.

"You know what I liked best about the show, Duck-Man?" she moved her head up onto his chest and now her arm was wrapped around his waist. His hand moved to trace patterns around her lower back, where the lower point of her cross tattoo lay under her dress.

"Hmmm?" He inquired.

"Even freaks found happiness."

"Everyone is a freak in someone's eyes, Abigail." Ducky pointed out.

Abby found herself smiling into him and sat up to be able to see his face. "You know what I mean Ducky," she said jokingly. "People like me…Goth, tattoos, weird…bedroom requests…"

He cut her ramble short this time. "You are no more a freak than anyone else in this life Abigail. Hell, look at me!" He chuckled. "I have spent the last three decades of my life surrounded by dead bodies…and I LOVE my work! Most people think I have fallen off my bloody rocker."

Even in the dim light of the room, he could see her eyes gleaming. He wrapped his hand around her face and pulled her in for a kiss. With their lips almost touching, he whispered…

"I like your style of freak…"

What had started as a passionate exchange of gentle kisses quickly escalated into need and desire. Abby started to press Ducky back onto the couch more but he stopped her before he was fully reclined.

"What's wrong Donald?" she asked, nervous she had rushed.

"I believe I promised you the coffin this time, did I not?" he chirped with a lopsided grin.

Looping her fingers into his, Abby bounded off the couch and started back down the hall. The only pause Ducky made was to retrieve his small luggage from the near side of the couch before they departed the living room. Hand in hand, Abby led them to the room in the back right corner of the apartment. The door had been left ajar, and they easily slipped in.

Flipping the lights on, Abby turned to watch Ducky's reaction to her room, her most intimate physical space. She gauged his reaction as surprised, but in a good way. His eyes made a quick trip around the pictures adorning the walls. She couldn't help but become a bit giddy when she seen the smile sweep over his face.

It was brighter than he had imagined; her room. Ducky had often imagined that Abby's room would be dark, candles for the main lighting bouncing off black walls. Instead, the walls were white with red designs under the many framed photographs. The photos were from her personal collection of specimen samples; some from under the electron microscope, others were modified CT or MRI scans. He recognized one from her lab hanging above the bed…or, well, coffin bed. It was 'ice pick to the cerebellum' if he recalled correctly. He couldn't help the smile from curing up on his lips…she was definitely his kind of freak.

His final glances were spared for the bed. It was, in fact, made to look like a coffin. He was pleased that it actually wasn't a real one, but rather a large bed enclosed around the perimeter by a hard border and shaped like an over-sized coffin. It held a crimson velvet lining and the sleep surface was approximately ten inches below the top of the border wall. Linens to match the velvet lining made it seem far more inviting than he had ever imagined it would be.

With one hand still toting his luggage and the other woven in with his lovers, he used his head to motion towards the bed. "Shall we?" He added.

Abby suddenly felt very nervous about the prospect of her fantasy coming true, but she tried her best to hide it. Having dropped Ducky's hand, she watched him set his luggage on the side table next to the bed. When he turned to face her again and approached her with a hand in the air, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Having sat his luggage within reaching distance of the bed, Ducky turned to face Abby, to start the intricacies of their evening. He drew his right hand up to the level of her throat as he narrowed the gap between them. When he slid his hand to the back of her neck to release her choker, he could feel her pulse pounding back at him. Once he had the choker free of her neck, he placed it atop a dresser that was behind them. Taking her hand once more, he led her to the bed and let her slide into the far side. Needing to have full control over both his mind and his body for the next tasks, he removed his suspenders, and unbuttoned his outer shirt, noting how she was watching him carefully. Draping the shirt and suspenders on the floor beside the dresser, he slipped off each of his shoes before taking his place in the bed next to her.

As they lay in bed together, Ducky pulled Abby into a gentle, loving kiss before resting their foreheads together for a moment. Keeping his right hand cradling her face, he began to speak.

"Are you ready for a trial run love?" Watching her closely.

Abby swallowed hard but nodded in agreement. "I am," she added.

"Okay," was all Ducky added, brushing their lips together briefly before kneeling up on the bed and digging into his luggage. He found his stethoscope easily and returned to a prone position next to Abby on the bed, propping himself up on his left side with his elbow. He wore a smile that was honest, genuine, and kind. Slipping the stethoscopes earpieces into place, he slid the diaphragm onto her chest and listened.

Abby knew her nerves were running wild but she hoped that it wouldn't hinder the plans for the evening. When Ducky donned his stethoscope and smiled, she couldn't help but smile back, and she felt herself relax back onto her pillows a bit. She closed her eyes and let Ducky do whatever he felt necessary for safety and easement of thought. She could feel the diaphragm moving around her chest and sides before hearing him slip it around his neck to hold it. Smiling again, she imagined that was a habit left over from medical school that all doctors found nearly impossible to break. Opening her eyes to observe, she watched Ducky time her pulse from her left radial artery and his watch. Finally, his hand went to her throat in search of the exact points he would soon need. Looking down at the bed, he found the points of her carotid arteries on each side of her neck; one with his thumb and one with his middle finger.

Having completed his medical checks, Ducky felt slightly more confident about what he was intending to do to Abby. He removed his hands from her, still leaning up on his elbow as he spoke.

"I feel I should warn you, Abigail, that there is a fair likelihood, that even with the best possible outcome tonight, you will have a decent headache in the morning. Loss of oxygen to the brain…" He found himself cut off.

"Causes a buildup of toxins in the blood…I know." She added sheepishly, realizing she probably shouldn't have cut him off.

"I just want you fully informed," he added, tone subdued. "Are you absolutely sure you want to continue with the trial run?" He made sure to watch her closely for non-verbal signs of hesitation, finding none. -

"I am ready Donald. I trust you, and I love you." Nothing more needed to be said.

"Okay," he spoke directly to her, making sure he had her full attentions. "It should only take about five or six seconds of moderate pressure for you to feel light headed and likely develop tunnel vision. At the VERY FIRST sign of those, I want you to blink twice, rapidly, is that clear?"

Abby nodded in agreement. "Clear."

"If you wait even a few seconds to long to signal me to release my grip, you could very easily end up unconscious, and we would be done. Don't try to talk when I release you because I will need to immediately start checking your vitals…only speak if something is very wrong, clear?"  
Nodding again, she answered "Clear."

Ducky leaned over and kissed her once more. Letting his lips linger over hers, he lets her know how much he loves her as well. "I would never intentionally hurt you Abigail. Please believe that." He ends one final kiss and pulls himself into a semi-seated position, half next to her, half over her.

Abby stilled on the bed and told him that she did believe him. Taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves and steady his hand, Ducky moved his right hand over her throat, keeping his left firmly on his stethoscope.

"Are you ready?" he asked, locking eyes with her. He would not pull his gaze away for anything. His thumb and finger found the arteries again but put no pressure yet.

"Yes," was Abbys answer.

Ducky waited for her to take another deep breath. When she had just started to exhale, he clamped his thumb and middle finger down on her arteries, feeling the pulse slowly trail off under them. He was glad that her face didn't show any pain, which very well could have derailed him. He kept count in his head, taking care not to blink, for fear of missing her signal. 1….2….3….4…5… Just before he hit six Abby blinked twice.

In a fraction of a second, his hand released from her throat and darted to his stethoscope. He practically threw the earpieces into place while he moved the diaphragm to the point his thumb had just assaulted. With his right hand, he found her radial pulse again and began to count.

Abby did as she had promised and kept quiet. She tried to keep her breathing even but the rush of blood back through a now narrowed artery made her heart pound hard and her cheeks flush. After he checked the artery in the right side of her neck, the diaphragm moved to the left side and he listened again. When he was finished, he sat back next to her on the bed and hung the stethoscope back around his neck.

"How do you feel?" he inquired, blue eyes filled with concern.

Abby took a deep breath before she spoke. "Wow," was all she could come up with at first. "You were right…the tunnel vision comes up fast…but…I feel…good." She allowed herself to meet his gaze, the concern in his eyes painfully obvious. "How are you?"

Ducky hadn't expected the question and didn't have an answer right away. "Uhh…I'm okay. I'm delighted beyond words that you're okay. Wondering if the pressure I used will leave you bruised," concern washing from his eyes to his voice.

Abby motioned him down to her on the bed and he obliged. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed his temple. She kept him wrapped up until she felt some of the tension melt away from him. After a few minutes of silent reassurance, she started to kiss her way from his temple to the corner of his mouth. Once at his lips, she forced her way into his mouth and she could almost taste the tension melt away from him. Sliding her hands down to the waist of his pants she next pulled his undershirt free. Sliding it up his chest, she traced her fingertips over his stomach and chest making him moan into her mouth.

Finally breaking the kiss, she helps Ducky take his undershirt off before he plunges his tongue back in her mouth, picking up where they had left off. He found the zipper to her dress and was able to slide it one handed, opening the dress down to her naval. Releasing the zipper from his grasp, he traced his fingers up the opening, over her sternum, and up to her shoulders. With no more than a flick of the wrist, each strap fell freely off of her shoulders and left the dress to pile around Abby's hips. Without breaking the embrace, he rolls her onto her back once more, this time lowering himself on top of her, his hands roaming from her hips to her knees and back.

Even with him laying on top of her, Abby manages to snake her hands between them and undo Ducky's belt, taking most of the composure she had not to rip it free from his pants. Having slid it free finally, her fingers scramble to release the fly and shimmy the pants down over his hips, all the more she can reach. Without needing to verbalize between them, they both end the kiss to remove the remainder of clothes they have on. Abby, having less to remove, having already removed her panties in the bathroom earlier, adjusts the bedding so that Ducky can join her under it as soon as he is naked.

Tossing a pile of pants, socks, boxers, and suspenders to the floor with a thud, he pulled the sheet and comforter over both of them, placing himself over her again. His mouth finds her nipple, rigid under his tongue. Rolling his teeth over it, he is rewarded with a moan and her hands winding into his hair. Keeping his mouth busy between both tits, his hand gives her ass a playful squeeze before sliding up to her clit, already poking out from her excitement. Taking a nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it, his thumb presses on her clit in tiny circles, two fingers gliding in below them. He manages to coordinate his finger thrusts, thumb circles, and tongue flicks in time with each other. The multiple erotic attacks cause Abby to writhe beneath him, noises all that she can manage to roll off her lips. With his free hand, he finds his stiff dick in his fist and rolls the pre-cum from the tip down the shaft and back up.

"Please, Donald! Need you...Gaaawwwdd…need you!" Abby gasps, pulling his head up for another oral invasion. Pulling his lips away, Abby leaving a trailing bite to his lower, he sits back on his haunches. Lifting her with both arms, Ducky positions Abby over his cock before wrapping her legs around himself. Locking his left arm around and behind Abby, he slides her down on top of him, skewering her with one swift motion. Abby throws her head back and lets out a shriek, but there is no doubt to him it is completely pleasure based.

He begins stroking into her and she grinds their hips together to meet his thrusts. From this angle he continues nipping and pulling on her nipples, licking up her breastbone. The air is a mix of low moans and gasps as she continues to ride him. Finding her throat with his right hand again, Ducky pants out "Just…say…when."

Feeling her orgasm rising and her stomach tightening, Abby takes three more thrusts from him before belting out, "Now!" Never breaking their connection, Ducky lays her on the bed as his hand finds its proper location yet again. Grabbing ahold of her throat once more, he matches his thrusts to his five count. Pulling back after the fifth thrust, he moves his hand from her neck to her clit and rubs furiously, lost in his own lust now.

Beneath him, Abby contorts and spews strings of incoherent words, her eyes fluttering. As soon as he feels her tighten around his dick and watches her back arch up off the bed, he jams into her and empties himself within her for the second time that day. His orgasm is so intense he actually cries out..."Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" the only sound he can make before he falls to the bed next to her.

Still struggling to get his breathing under control, Ducky regains some of his senses and rolls over to check Abby. He is eternally relieved to see her smiling, eyes narrowed but open, working to slow her own breathing.

"Well…" he pants…"how was it?"

"It…was…earth shattering…" she pants back at him, starting to giggle. "I feel…so high!"

"That…is…the point…my dear." He counters.

Laying on his back, Ducky pulls Abby onto his chest as they both start to come back down from the sex rush. A couple of minutes later, when they have both steadied their pulse and breathing, Abby attempts to climb over Ducky and out of the bed. Ducky held onto her arm as she stood next to the bed.

As soon as she was upright, Abby suddenly felt like 'ice pick to the cerebellum'. Grabbing her temples she doubled over and winced.

"Aaaahhhh….FUCK!"

Ducky sat up in bed and grabbed his luggage, pulling out a bottle within seconds.

"Here," he hands her two pills and a small bottle of water. "Take these and chug the water. Tylenol 3s will help hopefully beat the headache before it settles in."

Abby does as instructed and leans over the bed for a few minutes until she can move again. When she stands up without the weight of the world on her head, she heads to the bathroom to clean herself. In her absence, Ducky pulls a new undershirt and set of boxers on, straightens his clothes, and straightens the bedding. As he was going to go check on her, he hears the door open and she walks over to the dresser. Having retrieved a pair of sleep shorts from the drawer, Abby slides into them and grabs Ducky's discarded undershirt from his clothing pile.

"Mine," she claims as she pulls it on and climbs into bed. Ducky follows her into bed, pulling the covers over both of them before pulling her back onto his chest.

"Anything you want, love…all yours." He kisses her head before they both drift off to sleep.

**********PFOOF**********

A shrill sound shattered their sleep sometime in the seven o'clock hour. Abby sat up in bed, her head immediately protesting, as she searched for the source of the sound. Recognizing the harsh beat to be her ringtone, she scrambled over the half-awake doctor to get her phone from atop the dresser. Without even looking at the number, she swiped it to answer.

"Hello?" she rubbed her temples as she listened. Ducky was now sitting up in the bed, putting his glasses on, waiting to hear about the call.

"Gibbs, do you have any idea what time it is!?" she scolded him. "Really…yeah, no, I believe you. I can be in the lab in an hour. K…bye." Abby put the phone back on the dresser and looked pouty towards Ducky. He knew as soon as she identified the caller what it meant.

"Got a body, don't we?" He asked. She nodded her head.

Another sound broke out in the room.

"My phone," Ducky said. "It's in my pants pocket," he pointed at his pile of clothes. Abby retrieved it for him and handed it over, both knowing who was calling.

"Jethro," Ducky answered. "Calling on a Saturday morning must mean one thing…uh huh….oh…okay, well have Mr. Palmer meet me at the garage in an hour. Okay, Bye Jethro."

Ducky snapped his flip phone shut, running his fingers through his hair. "We will have to pick back up after this case, my love."

"So Duck-Man…who tells Jethro about us?" Abby asked as she leaned on the bed.

Ducky laughed. "Easy! You! He isn't likely to half-kill you if you tell him. Me, well…I would rather not find out! I think I shall inform Mr. Palmer instead."

"Oh sure, leave me the hard ones!" Abby lightly punched his arm. "I will tell Gibbs and McGee…everyone else will find out either from big mouth Jimmy or big mouth Timmy."

**********PFOOF**********

Jimmy lost the phalange flip this morning and had to drive back to NCIS from Alexandria. Normally the drive would only take about thirty minutes, but with the state of the ME van it would likely be closer to 45. It had been Jimmy's day to pick the radio station is well, not that it mattered because the radio wouldn't turn on today.

"Sorry your weekend got cut short Dr. Mallard. Almost seems like a waste for that personal day yesterday, huh?" With no radio, he had no problems filling the air with small talk or large talk.

"No, I wouldn't say it was a waste at all, Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied with a grin. "In fact, I rather enjoyed the time off."

"That's good! What did you do…if, you don't mind me asking."

"Would you believe me if I told you I acquired a…fairly permanent female companion?"

Jimmy was torn between glancing at Dr. Mallard and watching the road. "Really!?" His voice getting higher. It always did that when he was excited or nervous. "You got a girlfriend!?"

"Oh, the term girlfriend is so…underwhelming, for what we have Mr. Palmer…but for lack of a better word, I suppose you are correct."

"Do I know her? Have I met her before, I mean." Jimmy stammered.

Ducky chuckled and tried to prepare for the reaction to come. "I believe you have met her, Mr. Palmer. Her name is Abigail Sciuto."

Suddenly, the ME van lurched to the shoulder of the road, dropping its front passenger wheel to the gravel, and jerked back onto the roadway with an audible squawk.

"MR. PALMER!" Ducky yelled, "Please! I just started this relationship, I would like to live it longer than one day!"

"S-sorry Doctor…I…I…uh…I was caught of guard when you said, Abby…you said Abby, right?" he stammered.

"I noticed, Mr. Palmer. Please try and not kill us before we reach our destination." Ducky took a moment to straighten his hat, then added with a grin…"and yes, I did say, Abby."

**********PFOOF**********

Abby had been at the lab for almost two hours before McGee had brought her the evidence from the crime scene. She had already worked her way through her first caf-pow and was not happy to see him empty handed…in that sense.

"Really McGee, no peace offering?"

"Don't really have any free hands here, Abby." Tim chided as he unloaded two armfuls of evidence containers onto her table. Abby didn't respond, but started looking through the bags…bloody paper, unknown goo, cigarette butt…lovely lab day, she thought to herself.

"So…uh…do you, feel better, today?" Tim asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, Tim! Totally better, the day off REALLY helped!" she smiled back at him. She knew she should tell him, but if he found out before Gibbs then she would be in for it.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad!" Tim added.

With a familiar hiss, the lab doors opened and Gibbs walked in, caf-pow in hand.

"McGee! Don't you have plates to run!?" He barked.

"Yeah Boss, on it!" He scurried past Gibbs and out to the elevator.

Abby held out her hands for the fresh caf-pow but Gibbs held it out of reach.

"Gibbs!" she protested.

"How did things go yesterday, Abs?" He asked, remarkably calmer than he had addressed McGee.

"Oh, right…that." Abby bit her lip and looked away. Gibbs' silent stare never faltering.

"I got all day, Abs. Might as well tell me."

Looking back sheepishly at him, she finally made eye contact. "It went great Gibbs, really, really great!"

Sensing the hesitation in her voice, he prompted…"But?"  
"But," she started pacing back and forth, hands moving as she tried to piece her thoughts together. Finally, she decided it would be easier to sign than to say.

Holding her hands, palms out towards Gibbs, he knew she was choosing to sign. She nervously signed _"It's "D". We decided to date. I don't want you to get mad at him."_

Gibbs sat her caf-pow on her desk to free up his own hands. _"Why would I get mad?"_ he signed.

Abby signed back, _"Because we, sort of, work together…"_  
Gibbs looking more and more confused signed a simple question _…"Who?"_ When he didn't get a response, he signed it again _…"Who!?"_

Abby drew her hand to her mouth and made a sign they both new right away. Her fingers and thumb made into a beak that quacked up and down...and she added the sign for _"y"_ at the end.

Gibbs verified the name by signing out the letters _"D-U-C-K-Y?"_

When Abby signed _"yes",_ Gibbs turned to head for Autopsy.

"Don't kill him Gibbs, be nice!" she pleaded as he walked toward the doors to the lab.

Gibbs called out behind him, "Not gonna kill him, Abs. Just gonna talk."

**********PFOOF**********

Ducky had just changed into his scrubs when the doors to Autopsy hissed open.

"Ah, Jethro, I'm afraid you are too early, even for my most faint of conjectures about the late Petty Officer…I haven't even begun the external Autopsy yet."

"Palmer," Gibbs half-barked, "Get me a cup of coffee."

Jimmy, noticeably nervous still around Gibbs, asked "sorry, agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs kept his eyes on Ducky…"Get me a cup of coffee. And not that crap from the cafeteria…from the shop on the corner."

Jimmy looked at Dr. Mallard for approval before he left. He got the head nod he needed, and rushed out the doors toward the elevator.

Gibbs closed the distance between them in his silent, brooding way. Ducky did not retreat, but was glad when Jethro stopped on the opposite side of the table from him.

"Ah…I can probably hazard a guess at why you're really here." Ducky swallowed. "Abigail informed you about our…situation?"

"Mmm hmmmm" was all Gibbs added.

"Well, I don't know what else I could possibly add the news at this point Jethro, so if you have something to add, please do so. The Petty Office requires my attention."

Gibbs tried to keep his stone façade steady, but it proved too difficult under the scrutinizing glare of his longtime friend. A smile cracked through, followed by mutual laughs. As Gibbs took his leave, he turned to let Ducky know…

"Hey Duck…you hurt her, you're gonna have me to answer to."

Gibbs took his leave and Ducky took a moment to laugh at the way his life was playing out currently. Leaning down towards the dead Petty Officer, he whispered, "And don't think he doesn't mean that, young lad."

**********PFOOF**********

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and headed straight for his desk. Once there, he demanded an update on all information related to the dead Petty Office.

"Dinozzo!" He barked.

"No hits on the BOLO for the car that fled the scene, Boss," Tony replied obediently.

"Ziva!" Gibbs fired for the next one in line.

"The Petty Officers C.O. and parents are both on their way here, neither of them knows if he had a girlfriend." She answered, less obediently than Tony, but still strong.

"McGee!" He turned to look at the agent across the walk from him.

"Got his home address from running the plates, was waiting to see who you wanted to go search it. Also, looked into his social media and phone records, no link to a girlfriend that I can find either…Boss." Tim swallowed hard, always a bit nervous to be on the receiving end of Gibbs' stare.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, take the Petty Officers house…now!" He added, causing both of them to grab their gear bags and run for the elevator." Looking back to his computer, he could feel the stare McGee was giving and spoke without looking up from his work.

"You got something you wanna say, McGee, say it."  
Caught off guard, McGee stammered through his current thought process. "Uh, I was...just…uh…have you talked to Abby today, Boss?"

"Yeah..." Gibbs replied, still not looking up from his work.

"Did she seem…ok?" Tim fumbled again.

Finally looking up from his work and staring at McGee, he answered. "She's fine, McGee. Seems whatever was bothering her, Ducky was able to fix it."

"Ducky?" he questioned?

"Go, McGee, talk to Abby…make sure you find out something about the case while you're at it!" He called as the young agent bounded for the elevator. Gibbs shook his head and grinned. _He's old McGee, not dead._


End file.
